


You're all surrounded

by infallibledreamers (shiningangelmel)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, mentions of Patty Spivot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningangelmel/pseuds/infallibledreamers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris asks Barry out on a date. Its not as he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're all surrounded

**Author's Note:**

> A very random one shot inspired by a scene in the drama “you’re all surrounded”. My own spin on the fake dating trope.

Barry was caught completely caught off guard when Iris turned up at his lab, begging him for a date.

"What?" He asked in confusion and disbelief. Iris the girl he's liked for five years now, was asking him out.

"I know you'd probably rather do this with Patty." She rolls her eyes at the subtle insinuation at the shameless flirting she's noticed with her Dad’s partner. Oh god was she wrong, "but Gus Lieberman will still find it believable that we're dating."

"What does Gus Lieberman have to do with anything?" The criminal that the CCPD had apprehended but Barry heard had to let go two months ago was involved in Iris finally asking him out?

 

"We know for a fact that he's meeting his accomplice and possible ringleader for the whole drug smuggling ring at the restaurant and as soon as the deal goes down we need to arrest them both. I'm lead on this case and I so badly want to close it." She waits for Barry to catch up with her train of thought, "My dad may have wanted me as far from homicide as possible, talking big about its dangers, but I want to make just as big a bust in Narcotics." He remembered her talking to him about how Joe West was adamantly against Iris even joining the police force, but she did it anyway.

 

Barry was finally starting to understand what she was saying. This wasn't a date, this was surveillance.

"Why can't Eddie do it, he's your partner isn't he?"

"He was the arresting officer the first time, Barry." She reminded him, "they know what he looks like."

"But why can't you go with another officer, maybe your dad."

"Oh my god Barry," she was shocked by the suggestion and the absurdity of the whole situation made her chuckle, "a date with my dad? We would scream cops! I need it to look like a date, just very normal." She smooths out the air. "We can't raise suspicions."

 

"Please." She whined, it was hard to say no to Iris, "It's not like a real date, just two people grabbing dinner whilst watching the biggest criminal deal go down."

"But I'm not even a cop."

"You're close enough."

"Now put down those test tubes and make yourself look like you would if you were going on a date. Imagine you're on a date with Patty." She offhandedly commented. He mentally face palmed, what made Iris even think that was a thing.

 

 

Barry had already was seated when Iris walked in. She was gorgeous, her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail and a red dress that accentuated her figure.

"Would you stop staring?" Iris giggled before taking her seat.

"You look very pretty."

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself."

 

Iris made sure that her eye line was on the right table. She looked back at Barry who seemed extremely nervous. Iris thought that was cute. She could've asked anyone, there were at least half a dozen police officers who could do this with her, but somehow her mind immediately went to Barry.

 

Knowing that Eddie, Singh and five other officers, one for a fact he knows is Joe, who volunteered for extra man power, stay parked in a van close by listening in on their date and ready to approach any sign of trouble, made Barry fidget in his seat. Iris put her hand on his, giving it a gentle squeeze, "calm down Barry."

 

After their entree, the waiter brings champagne to their table even though neither ordered it, 'complimentary' he says before winking at Barry whose just as confused. Rather than draw attention to themselves, he lets the waiter set it down. She takes a sip.

 

"Barry..." She says, tilting the glass so he can see the engagement ring at the bottom.

"Oh god Iris." He waves his hands in front of him nervously, "that's not mine."

 

The big guy that Gus Lieberman was meeting with, looked suspiciously over at them. Iris notices', "just go along with it," she whispers before clasping her mouth, "oh my god, Bear." The nickname rolled of her tongue almost as if she'd been calling him that her entire life.

 

She looked so happy, eyes glistening, grinning like a Cheshire Cat, she kicks his knee softly under the table, "oh yes," he realises what she's telling him to do. He kneels down on on knee, "Iris, I've been in love with you since the first moment you walked into my Lab with takeout, to bribe me to work harder." He chuckles at the truth of that statement, "I don't know if you know this but I consider you my best friend. Will you do me the honour of becoming more, will you marry me Iris?"

"Of course, I will." Beaming, she pulls him for a hug.

 

Everyone starts clapping at the display. The two criminals lose interest and get back to their business.

 

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The restaurant chants even the confused looking man whose missing an engagement ring.

 

Iris bites her lip, this wasn't in the plan. Barry nervously stands up, hands in his pocket, choosing to ignore all the chants. Before he can sit back down, however, Iris stands and pulls his tie in for a kiss. It's sudden but the moment their lips touch Barry forgets that this is fake, his hand goes to her waist and pulls her in closer. He's smiling as they pull away.

 

"They made the deal!" She hears Eddie in her ear, before bitterly adding, "if you're done kissing Allen, we should arrest them now."

 

She gently pushes Barry out of the way, "Freeze, police," she says pointing her gun, that Barry didn't even realise was hidden on her person, at Lieberman, the rest of the officers flood in simultaneously from the exits guns drawn, wearing protective gear. Barry just steps out of the way.

 

"Good job," Eddie compliments Iris as he takes away the perps. Barry goes to give the ring back to the correct table rambling an apology and how it was the waiter's mistake, but at least their proposal would be memorable, not that it wouldn't normally considering it was a proposal. Iris comes over to stop him from rambling forever and let's the couple get back to their date.

 

Barry's eyes go wide when Joe storms in their direction, "you better not mention kissing my daughter around the station ever."

"Dad..." Iris lifts her eyebrows at his overprotectiveness.

He ignores that, "do you need a ride to the station, darling?"

"I'm just going to head home and change out of these clothes first." He kisses her forehead and eyes Barry before leaving.

 

Barry offers to drive her home, since she came to the restaurant in the police van. As the official end of their fake date, they walk to his car.

 

"You should become an actor," Iris compliments him as he slips his jacket over her shivering shoulders.

"When was I acting?" He realises what he's saying when Iris stares wide eyed back at him, "I mean you should've worn a protective vest, it's not worth your life," he changes the topic to what he was thinking when she walked in that beautiful red dress.

"I felt like being badass today." She laughed.

 

When they arrived at Iris' place, she thanked him. When she was about to get out of the car, Barry finally spoke, "since we're already engaged," he chuckled at his own joke, "how about we go on a real first date?"

 

Iris smiles back at him and pecks his lips before exiting the car. He really hopes that was a yes.


End file.
